excellententitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Extraordinarily Excellent Entities
Extraordinarily Excellent Entites is the second season of Excellent Entites. It was announced on August 17th 2014 and premired on November 26th 2014. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. Overview The season involves 15 inanimate objects (5 veteran, 10 rookies) competing for yet another 1 million dollars. Episodes Return from the Calmart Dollar Bin - The contestants are found in various places and are then set to compete in a challenge to decide the winner, the challenge being they have to stay in a maze as long as possible without dying from either each other or Grahamlins, or various traps set in the maze. Moonstone, Feather, and Poison win, their teams picked and then team names too. (None of us went to) Elementary My Dear Watson - A killer is on the loose, and the first contestant to identify the murderer or the last one surviving wins for his/her team. Clay and SharkBearBerry earn immunity, despite being killed, and Smartie (oddly enough) is the last contestant still alive and wins for his team. In Space no one can hear you Ice Cream - In order to preserve the ice cream in the case of an apocalypse, the government has sent an entire supply of Gem and Berry's Ice Cream into space, but the rocket ship it was stored in was hit by Mango, who had been eliminated earlier in the episode, causing it to explode, but only one tub of ice cream was left and kept in a spaceship. The first contestant to find it would win for their team, but the ship was infested with Grahamlins. Feather won immunity for her team, although she left the remaining contestants to die. EEE=mc^2 - Chalky, Clay, and SharkBearBerry were all kidnapped and quizzed because of their apparent lack of character development. Whoever got the most answers correct would win immunity for their team. According to Tub of Lard, the episode was supposed to develop the remaining contestants, and many significant events occured- Diary started using Moonstone as a slave to collect data on the contestants, Headset and TOL made amends and became friends, Gumball Machine and Smartie developed a close friendship, and Latte started writing fanfictions about them. In the end, Clay wins the challenge for his team. Roasted Chocolate - The contestants are intended to write jokes about eachother and Chocolate Bar, and whichever team had the highest score percentage would win for their team. Feather was eliminated, depressing Broomer and causing him to lose his confidence. Gumball Machine ended up insulting and criticizing the other contestants as opposed to making harmless jokes about them, causing her team to lose along with TTBO, causing Nail to fall into despair. Stack 'em and Crack 'em - SharkBearBerry learned that everyone was in a cartoon, causing him to go insane and freak out constantly about this fact. The challenge was a tower defense, in which each team had to build a tower and create weapons to destroy the other teams' towers. If a team ran out of weapons or their tower was completely destroyed, they lose and are put up for elimination. In the end, Team Time Travelling Baby Orphans won the challenge, thanks to Nail. Chao Down-Broomer and Tub of Lard break into Chalky's house one afternoon and Chalky finds out, only to be angry because of Tub of Lard drinking his soda. At elimination, Chocolate Bar says everyone is eliminated due to all of them being gay, one way or another. Gummy Bar takes over and announces that Diary is eliminated because everyone hates her. The challenge is to take care of chaos and to have a race at the end. Team AWEOTS have a flying type, Team TTBO have a swimming type and Team Heather has a running type. About half of the episode is a song by the contestants. Most of the chaos are dead while Chocolate Bar comes back. The chaos have a race and since Chocolate Bar says that the race was horrible, everyone is up for elimination. Video Game Vexation- The challenge this episode is a video game challenge. The contestants have to defeat enemies, collect points which are Chocolate Bars, and defeat the final boss, Minecraft Dark Hat. Teams Team Time Traveling Baby Orphans: *Clay *Nail *Latte *Poison (14th Place) (Former Team Captain) *Mango (15th Place) Team Heathers: *SharkBearBerry *Broomer *Diary (11th Place) *Gumball Machine (12th Place) *Feather (13th Place) (Former Team Captain) Team Are We Even On The Show: *Moonstone (Team Captain) *Chalky *Tub of Lard *Smartie *Headset (10th Place) Still Competing Broomer Vector.png|Broomer Chalky Vector.png|Chalky Clay Vector.png|Clay Latte Vector.png|Latte Moonstone Vector.png|Moonstone Nail Vector.png|Nail SharkBearBerry Vector.png|SharkBearBerry Smartie Vector.png|Smartie Tub of Lard Vector.png| Eliminated house ground Mango Vector.png|Mango Poison Vector.png|Poison Feather Vector.png|Feather Gumball Machine Vector.png|Gumball Machine Evil Diary Vector.png|Diary Headset Vector.png|Headset Co-host Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 12.31.22 PM.png|Gummy Bear Blank.png|link=Massammi Trivia *New Mouth Assets will be used instead of the ones used since Episode 6 of Season 1. *Micro was apparently removed due to being dead. *The intro was released 6 days after Season was announced on August 23rd 2014. *There were two team names most messed up, they were Team Heathers and Team Are We Even On The Show, called Team Heather's Girl and Team Wait... Are We Even On The Show? *Despite being up for elimination various times, Team AWEOTS has not lost any members yet. *After episode 7's elimination, Moonstone is the last female contestant remaining. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2